A user on a client computing device can navigate to a website that can incorporate many ways for the user to interact with information and content provided by the website. For example, a user can navigate to an interactive website that allows a user, by way of a graphical user interface provided by the website on the client computing device, to enter data, select items, and respond to many other types of requests from the website in a synchronous or, in many cases, an asynchronous manner. The user's experience with the interactive website may be slow because of the many interactive calls the client computing device makes to one or more backend servers to obtain the necessary information needed to respond to the requests made by the website.
Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.